


Her Shield

by coolant



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolant/pseuds/coolant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Trevelyan has a close call during a skirmish with some Templars but emerges unharmed; Blackwall expresses his relief with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Shield

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big sucker for "I'm so glad you didn't die" trysts, and it made sense that my Inquisitor would have a few since my head canon is that she's fairly useless in battle. She's better suited for diplomatic conflicts. Good thing she's smooching the bear of a man that is Blackwall.

“You alright, love?”

Blackwall murmured just loud enough for her to hear, a hand pressed to her lower back. Llewyn, still flushed from the exertion of battle, gave a short nod.

“Just fine.” She smiled, brushing a fleck of blood from his grizzled cheek. “It’ll take more than a few surly bears to take me down.” His eyes softened. Llewyn wasn’t a fighter. She fought only because this was her life now, because it was required of her. Blackwall knew this; he’d seen her fight enough times to recognize her inexperience. She was easily blindsided, her reflexes sluggish. Llewyn had learned how to command her magic in the Circle, but she never quite perfected that mastery in combat. She was as careful as she could be, but depended on her teammates to finish the battle unscathed.

This was one of many reasons Llewyn rarely left Skyhold without Blackwall by her side. He was her shield.

“Everything okay over there, love birds?” Varric called out from the other end of the forest clearing, plucking a bolt from one of the fallen grizzly’s corpse.

“Peachy, Ser Tethras.” Llewyn called back. “Oh, by the way, Dorian? Please stop resurrecting bears, it’s upsetting. It’s bad enough I have watch the poor creatures die once.”

“Well, all we’ve been fighting is bears.” The mage dusted his cloak, shrugging. “What’s a poor _mortalitasi_ to do?”

“Once we find those Templars, you’ll have all the bipedal ammunition you need.” She noted.

“I don’t know, Inquisitor. I find the reanimated corpses on _two_ legs a lot creepier than the ones on four.” Varric chimed in, to which Dorian replied _Nobody asked you._

Llewyn smiled back at Blackwall, the kind of smile where she scrunched up her nose as if about to laugh. Her smile was interrupted by the distant but distinctive clink of metal. Blackwall readied his weapon, scanning the direction from which the sounds came.

“Could be those Templars.” Blackwall positioned himself in front of Llewyn instinctively as she cast a barrier around them both.

“Dorian, Varric, “ The Inquisitor commanded. “Pull back to-“

An explosion like a gust of wind cut her words short. It was magic- or, more accurately, a purge. Llewyn felt the magic of her barrier shatter like glass as she flew to the ground. Blackwall spun around, eyes darting from the Inquisitor to approaching Templar soldier. He let out a roar, the kind that Llewyn could feel rumbling in her chest, rushing with all of his force at the assailant. Their swords crashed together with such ferocity Llewyn could have sworn she saw sparks flying from where the metals met. It seems his opponent was not ready for the force of Blackwall’s blows; the skirmish ended quickly with his sword cleaving plates of armor.

“ _Get up!”_ Blackwall looked back at her as he dislodged his sword from the Templar’s torso. It was not a command, more like a prayer. The wildness in his eyes broke Llewyn from her shock. She attempted to rise, the purge clinging to her bones, dragging her down. Another Templar saw her struggling and charged to take advantage, sword glinting in the sun.

Llewyn finally hoisted herself with her staff with white knuckles, managing to slow the attacker with an ice spell. Blackwall thudded past her, his sword swinging at the now freezing man, sword cracking on the now brittle armor. She knew she was not in immediate danger now, smiling weakly in thanks at Blackwall as he moved to take his place before her. Shaking, Llewyn cast as many additional spells as she could muster, staggering each of her companion’s foes.

They made fairly short work of the Templars. Perhaps it was the adrenalin of a surprise attack or, as Varric suggested, maybe a hoard of bears is just a really great warmup. The moment the last man fell, Blackwall rushed to Llewyn’s side.

“Are you hurt, my lady?” He scanned her body for injuries. His eyes were still as deathly serious as they had been as he called to her, willing her to stand.

“I’m _fine_.” Llewyn assured, hands on his chest in attempts to calm him. “Honestly. I just had the breath knocked out of me.” She was not completely lying, though the effect of the Templar’s attack had left her weakened. He cupped her face, knowing she was not being entirely truthful. His breath was labored- from fear or exertion, she could not tell.

“Well, that’s that.” Dorian sighed, approaching the couple. “I suppose we should head back to ca-“

“We’ll meet you back at camp.” Blackwall said flatly. It wasn’t like him to give orders or speak on behalf of the Inquisitor, for that matter. But he looked at her with such intensity that the Lady Trevelyan found it hard to object.

“Yes, back at camp.” Llewyn agreed numbly, her cheeks growing hot, deciding she might like letting Blackwall take charge now and then. Feeling suddenly as if they interrupting something, the mage and dwarf moved briskly back to camp.

“Thom,” She almost laughed, patting his arm. “What is it?”

Wordlessly, Blackwall pushed her up against a nearby tree, his hand behind her head so it would not strike the bark. His breath was still heavy and now hot against her neck, his free hand gripping her waist.

“T-Thom-“ Llewyn stuttered, both hands clutching the top of his chest piece. He pressed his lips in the crook of her heck, the place that made her shiver. More kisses came, quick but decided, all the way up her neck. She squirmed against him. He smelled tangy like blood and like metal. “Maker…” Her words were but a whisper now, her voice caught somewhere in the back of her throat, about where Blackwall was tasting her skin.

He moved up to her jaw, her cheek. He kissed her, sweet but rough, hungry teeth grazing her lips. Llewyn’s breath hitched. Not breaking their embrace, Blackwall held her waist with both hands, feeling, pressing as if trying to feel her skin through her armor. Llewyn felt like she was melting, her body flush with adrenaline and pheromones. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his hair, feeling the sweat on his scalp.

“Maker, Thom…” Llewyn gasped, her belly burning now. But Blackwall was not content to speak yet. He removed his gauntlets, threw them on the ground with a thud, then hiked up her robes and unbuckled her trousers. The man had fast fingers when the situation called for it. “Oh!”

Blackwall slowly slipped a calloused hand down her belly till he was between her legs. His thick fingers grazed her wet lips. He slid one in and Llewyn gasped. He was gentle, feeling her clench around him, teasing.

“Maker, what are you trying to do to me?” The Inquisitor whispered, their lips nearly touching. He searched her face for a moment, eyes hazy but resolute. She shivered, her already tired knees shaking more. He closed the gap between them, kissing forcefully as he began to fuck her with his fingers, thumb massaging her now painfully tender clit.

Under normal circumstances, this sort of entanglement would probably just lead to even more intimate activities, usually those without clothing. But Llewyn felt the pleasure- between the thrust of his strong hands, the firm kisses on the softest parts of her neck, and the feeling of armor pressed up against her breasts, she knew she was coming undone.

“Come for me, love.” Came his grizzled whisper, his beard tickling her neck, lips grazing her ear. She obliged, moaning into his cheek, clinging to him with all her might.

Llewyn would have collapsed then if he hadn’t been holding her steady against that blasted tree. She could feel bits of bark in her hair and her tired legs buckling at the knees.

He touched his forehead to hers and his breathing finally began to slow.

“I’ll not lose you, my lady.” Blackwall murmured. She felt his voice vibrate through her bones.

Llewyn paused, tangling her hands further into his black mane. Somewhere in her hazy mind she wished that he would not fear for her so, but somewhere else she knew his fervid protection made her whole body hum. He was her lover, her shield. _Hers_ _hers hers._

“No, you won’t.” She whispered.


End file.
